Empty
by LuLu's Warudo
Summary: [OS/Yuri] Vide...C'est tout ce qu'était Erina après ce que lui avait fait subir Dio. Retrouvera t'elle un jour sa joie de vivre?


Depuis cet instant où Dio -cet enfoiré sans nom- a embrassé sans vergogne les douces lèvres d'Erina la jeune fille était entrée dans une sorte de dépression. Elle s'était fait voler son premier baiser, celui qu'elle aurait aimé partager avec l'homme de sa vie, mais le destin n'en avait pas décidé ainsi. La jeune blondinette évita par tous les moyens Jonathan ayant honte de ne pas avoir pu réagir plus tôt face à Dio. Elle s'en voulait, elle ne méritait plus de revoir celui en qui elle avait placé tous ses espoirs, sa confiance, son avenir... Du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Pendant des semaines entières la jeune fille se lamentait dans son lit, ne faisant rien de sa journée, ne mangeant qu'à de très rares occasions. Son état inquiéta tout de même les majordomes de l'immense résidence des Pendleton qui firent de leur mieux pour la motiver, lui redonner goût à la vie. Mais rien à faire, la jeune femme était trop malheureuse pour ça. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un d'extérieur, une personne qu'elle connaissait bien, en qui elle avait confiance... Hélas aucun nom, aucun souvenir ne lui vint en tête, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eut d'amis. La plupart du temps les personnes qui la connaissait se moquaient d'elle ou la harcelait, tout ça à cause de son statut de riche héritière d'un collectionneur d'Antiquités. Erina n'a goûté au bonheur que quand elle avait rencontré Jonathan. La première personne qui l'a défendue sans même la connaitre, il l'a protégée, lui a fait vivre de fabuleuses expériences. Elle était si heureuse à ses côtés et sans lui à présent, elle n'est plus rien... Qu'une coquille vide, sans une once de vie, sans une once d'espoir. La blonde était comme morte intérieurement, un trou noir dans son esprit et dans son coeur que personne ne pourrait réparer. Même un miracle ne pourrait le faire...

Et si un miracle arrivait? Quelqu'un qu'elle aurait toujours attendue, ne serais-ce qu'inconsciemment. Cette personne qui répondait à tous ses critères, cette personne qui la referait vivre.

Un beau jour d'été, toujours enfouie sous ses draps en soie blanc, la tête dans un coussin, la blonde vidait pour la énième fois toutes les larmes de son corps, elle regrettait le passé, elle se lamentait encore et encore...rejetant la faute sur elle même sans cesse, haïssant Dio de tout son être. La jeune femme entendit soudainement quelqu'un frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Elle marmonna un "N'entrez pas, dégagez!" au travers de son coussin, ce qui bien sur n'eut pas l'effet voulu, la personne en question ouvrit la porte. Erina resta sous sa couette et ne bougea pas d'un pouce en menaçant l'inconnu qui était entré dans sa chambre de partir avant qu'elle l'agresse avec sa lampe de chevet en porcelaine. Mais l'inconnu ne partait pas, il s'assit à côté de la jeune femme emmitouflée dans ses draps et lui susurra des mots doux;

 _"Erina...Sort de là..._

 _Je t'en prie te voir ainsi me brise le coeur..._

 _Toi qui est si énergique et joyeuse d'habitude_

 _Toi qui est mon petit soleil..._

 _Je t'en prie parle moi..._

 _Je veux t'aider..._

 _Te cajoler..._

 _Je veux tout faire pour toi..._

 _C'est pour ça que je suis revenue,_

 _Uniquement pour toi."_

La blondinette s'enfouit encore plus sa tête dans son coussin, elle n'avait pas entendu de choses aussi gentilles depuis tant de temps... tout son corps en frémissait, ses joues s'empourprèrent, ses larmes cessèrent. C'est comme si, ces paroles avaient réchauffé tout son être devenu si froid ses derniers temps, elle ne bougerait toujours pas de son emplacement mais elle s'était calmée, elle était soulagée... Cette personne avait trouvé les mots pour la rassurer, pour la toucher au plus profond de son être, briser sa carapace de pierre. Erina, bien qu'elle ait fait le choix de ne pas bouger, était tout de même curieuse à l'idée de découvrir l'identité de la personne en question. C'était une voix de femme, très douce et apaisante, jamais elle n'avait entendu un timbre aussi doux et attirant. La blondinette se tourna sur le côté gauche et sorti très légèrement le nez de sa couette, histoire de voir la femme qui avait provoqué de telles étincelles en son petit coeur brisé. C'est en regardant en face d'elle qu'Erina vit de ses grands yeux curieux une jeune femme sublime, elle ne semblait pas très grande, avait un teint qui virait vers le métisse, ses cheveux étaient d'un rouge sang assez prononcés, longs et bouclés. Malgré sa coiffure qui semblait désordonnée elle avait un certain charme. Ses yeux étaient d'un marron noisette assez particulier, ses fines lèvres peintes d'une sorte de rouge à lèvre doré qui la rendait encore plus spéciale, vraiment belle. Elle était habillé de vêtements usés sans grande classe et sans grande valeur. Une veste en jean sale, un haut noir usé, un pantalon blanc sali et troué et enfin des bottes très abîmées. La jeune femme aux cheveux écarlates adressa un petit sourire malicieux à Erina qui se cacha aussitôt sous sa couette.

 **Comment une personne d'un rang aussi bas dans la société avait-elle pu ne serait-ce qu'entrer dans les jardins de la résidence? Comment la connaissait-elle? Qui est-elle? Que veut-elle? Pourquoi avoir dit de telles choses?**

Beaucoup trop de questions traversaient l'esprit de la blondinette dont le teint était rosé par la gêne. Cette fille, elle la trouvait sublime mais elle ne saurait dire qui c'était.

"Tu ne me reconnais pas Erina? Demanda l'inconnue toujours d'un ton très calme et apaisant

\- Hum...Et bien...Non désolée...Je ne pense pas qu'on se connaisse... Répondit la blondinette d'une petite voix

\- Je m'en doutais de tout manière, cela fait bientôt dix ans que l'on ne s'est pas revues... Soupira le rouquine de désespoir

\- Je suis vraiment désolée! Erina pointa à nouveau le bout de son nez hors de la couette, un air tristounet peint sur son joli minois

\- Ne t'excuse pas pour ça, c'est humain de ne pas ce souvenir de certaines choses. Bref, je me présente, mon nom est Yuuki Sparkle. Est-ce que ça t'évoque quelque chose ou tu as tout oublié?

\- Vaguement... Je vois souvent le nom "Sparkle" sur les meubles de collection de mon père sinon ça ne me dit rien...

\- Ce n'est pas un hasard car ce nom est bel est bien le mien, du moins c'est celui de mon père. Expliqua Yuuki en souriant de toute ses dents, ravie qu'Erina ait au moins fait un lien logique entre les choses.

\- Ton père est un vendeur d'Antiquités? Se risqua Erina en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle avait peur de dire des bêtises

\- Tout à fait! Arnold Sparkle, mon père mais aussi il était autrefois le plus grand rénovateur d'Antiquités du Pays et grand ami de ton père. Leur passion commune les as réunis suite à un petit conflit qu'ils ont eut. Ton père ne croyait pas à l'authenticité des oeuvres d'Arnold, il s'en est suivit une analyse houleuse, des critiques très dures de la part de ton père qui au final en regardant l'artisan travailler s'est prit d'un engouement pour les travaux de mon père. C'est ainsi qu'il devinrent très proches. Relata la jeune femme

\- Ah, maintenant cela m'évoque un fait, des souvenirs me reviennent, obscurcis...

\- Quoi donc, dis-moi tout!"

Erina sorti enfin de sous sa couette et s'assit sur son lit, en face de la jeune femme qui était sur son fauteuil doré aux coussins rouges luisant, rembourrés avec de la vraie laine de mouton : un bijou offert par son père qui servait de simple siège à la jolie plébéienne mal assise dessus. Ce petit détail titillait l'esprit bien élevé de la blonde qui se retint d'exposer ses remarques sur les bonnes manières.

"Je me rappelle d'une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns bouclés qui venait jouer avec moi pendant que nos parents respectifs buvaient du thé et discutaient affaire. Elle était assez timide et trouillarde à propos de tout jusqu'à un moment où son père l'avait injustement punie mais au lieu d'obéir elle riposta et se fit entendre. J'ai trouvé cet instant magnifique parce qu'elle ne me parlait qu'à moi de manière très spontanée et n'avait pas beaucoup de discussion avec son père avant.

\- Je me rappelle bien de cet instant moi aussi... Cela me fait chaud au coeur que tu te souviennes ne serais-ce qu'un peu de moi. Je croyais que tu m'avais complètement oubliée! Dit Yuuki les yeux brillants de joie

\- Il faut croire que ma mémoire est quelque peut défectueuse, je m'en excuse sincèrement. Dit Erina en faisant une sorte de courbette polie à son interlocutrice"

Yuuki pouffa légèrement, se leva du fauteuil de luxe puis se rapprocha de la blondinette.

"Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser, j'ai toujours attendu ce moment"

La rouquine approcha son visage de celui d'Erina qui resta figée, elle ne savait pas comment réagir. On lui avait volé son premier baiser et là une femme l'apprêtait à l'embrasser. Mais ce n'était pas comme avec Dio, loin de là, le coeur d'Erina s'emballait en voyant les lèvres parfaites de Yuuki aussi proche d'elle. L'aristocrate n'était pas sûre de ses sentiments mais se laissa faire. Elles échangèrent un baiser tendre et maladroit à la fois, quelque chose de passionné, un premier baiser entre les jeunes femmes qui fut inoubliable pour Erina. Elle en désirait secrètement plus provenant de Yuuki. Elle voyait en elle tout ce que Jonathan ne put pas lui offrir. Une relation stable, sans encombre, sans rien ni personne pour briser cette bulle. Le coeur de la blonde s'emballait, il ne fallait pas non plus qu'elle se projette trop loin, ses sentiments étaient encore instables, elle ne voulait pas se précipiter mais personne n'avait jamais touché son coeur de cette manière... Avec douceur, avec tendresse, comme seul Yuuki pouvait le faire. Erina avait besoin de cette légèreté, elle avait besoin de se sentir en sécurité dans les bras de son aimée et de ne jamais la quitter.


End file.
